Found Love, Lost Love
by Whisper Willows
Summary: To all's knowledge, Speedwagon stayed single all the way till the end of his life. But what if that was only half true? What if he did meet someone but felt that letting her go would be for the best? (I've never published any writtings that I've done and they are usually very small so please go easy on me ; )


_Auther's Note: Yes hello ^^ I am very new to this site and I don't think that I am the best author but then again writting stories is one of the rarer hobbies of mine. Anyways, I finished watching part 1 and 2 of JoJo's Bizzare Adventure a while ago (VERY awesome btw XD) and decided to wright a little story. This was an x Reader story but I decided to cange to be able to post on this site. SO I hope you all enjoy!_

Speedwagon was walking back down the large hallway after seeing that blonde haired nurse treating Jonathan's severe burns in the room and decideing he was not needed, took his leave. "Looks like I was useless again. I guess I'll come back later," he murmurs to himself.  
Whilst walking, he hears some fast paced footsteps approach his direction. Curious, he tries to look around the corner and just as he is about to look- _ **BAM!**_ A smaller obviously female figure ends up crashing into him frontally. He winced a tad but only stumbled back an inch or two but the girl he collided with wasn't as lucky. She was on her rear on the floor rubbing the sorespot on her forehead, from what he could see, with the rags she was carrying sprawled out all around her.

"Oouuch..." she murmers whilst rubbing her forehead, "D-did I hit a wall or something?" she winces out blearly. Speedwagon heard her wince and immediately felt bad, he should have payed attention to where he was looking. Giving an awkward yet warm smile, he answers with, "Ah no not exactly..." he reaches down with his good right hand to pull her to her feet. She accepts and once pulled up, they both look at each other fully, and Speedwagon couldn't be more breathtaken; her beautiful black hair was done in a loose yet elegent side braid, and she wore an amazing and highly figure flattering hoop dress, which exposed the flawless fair skin of her neck to her shoulders. She had thick eyelahses that really showed off her clear vibrant blue eyes. She was also of a considerably smaller stature in comparison to himself, which he found oddly cute. Pure beauty in his eyes.

She takes in the sight of the brickwall of a man she hit before her and despite the cast on him, is not dissapointed in what she sees; very tall, strongly built, a tangle of semi long blond hair, fetchingly tired yet kind green eyes, and a scar that trailed from his chizled jaw up to the bridge of his nose.  
Both of them just seemed to to take in the sight of one another before she finally spoke up softly while giving a curtzy, "U-Uhm, hello. My name is Luna Cerulean. A-and you are...?"

Speedwagon gives a small shake of his head to shake off the daze, "I'm Robert E. Speedwagon ma'am," he chuckles, "Very nice to meet you," he finished as he extended his larger right hand which Luna took. He then brought it up to his face and gave her knuckles a small kiss, which made her blush quite a bit but went unoticed by him in the dark. His lips were rough on her softer skin but not unpleasent in the slightest. When he lets go, Luna softly craddled her kissed hand with her other near her chest and gives a soft smile before suddendly realizing why she came up here in the first place, "Ah! I almost forgot! I need to get these towels to Erina!" she says frantically whilst gathering up the small rags. Speedwagon looked at Luna confused before going over and getting the last couple of rags for her, "Th-thank you Mr. Speedwagon," she says quickly before bowing slightly.

He scratches the back of his head of messy blond hair, "No it was no trouble, Miss Cerulean," he says. Luna bows again before rushing off in the direction she was going originally, before yelling back, "I hope we can meet again! Good-Bye!" while slightly waving. Speedwagon only stood there watching her retreating figure disappear into the dark.  
The blond only stares, smiling to himself, and mumuring happily for only himself to hear _"I hope so too."_

Autor's Note: Alright that was the first chapter. ^^ Please let me know what you all think. Should I keep going? Leave as a One-Shot? I'm sorry if it is OOC but I hope it is still okay. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
